


Renkatsu Party!

by Devious_Fright



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Leviathan has a stocking fetish and no one can tell me otherwise, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, lots of yelling, smidge of mammon in there, smut and laughs, with apologies to Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright
Summary: Levi tumbled over himself and bounced back up a second later, “AHHHH! DON’T LOOK DON’T LOOK DON’T LOOK!” It was very hard not to look when his junk was swinging around like that as he panicked and tried to run over to her and pull his pants back up at the same time.
Relationships: Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), little bit of Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 310





	Renkatsu Party!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Levi.
> 
> Renkatsu, according to google translation means Love Activity

Renkatsu Party. It was finally here. It was f i n a l l y here! Leviathan had ordered the game a week ago and in his overwhelming excitement he had forgotten to hit the _two-day shipping_ button. Belphie had heard him screaming from down the hall. With a disinterested look back to Levi’s room, he simply shrugged his shoulders and went about on his way to bed for a much-needed nap. But everything was fine now because his game was finally here, in his hands! The package safely in his grasp he thanked the demon delivering the mail and shut the door, totally intent on spending the next two days shut in his room with his new game. 

What he had not intended on was for Mammon to be standing right behind him when he turned around, “Yo, watcha got there?” Levi had screamed, Mammon had screamed, Belphie awoke with a yelp and fell off the couch at all the screaming, and Satan and Lucifer came running in. 

“What’s happening? Why is everyone screaming?” Satan asked, worry on his features as he looked around the room for some threat. 

“NOTHING! MIND YOUR BUSINESS!” Levi had gone completely red in the face, clutching the package to his chest. Oh, Diavolo have mercy on him, he didn’t need all of this attention right now.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! YA SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!” Mammon yelled back, clutching a hand to his chest, his younger brother was somehow acting even weirder than normal. 

“AHHHH LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ALONE!” Levi was shouting at everyone now as shoved Mammon to the side with a surprising amount of strength, put his head down and ran back to his room, “NO ONE BOTHER ME! DAMN NORMIES!” And with that, he slammed the door shut. 

“Is it just me or is he gettin’ weirder?” Mammon asked no one in particular, but Satan chimed in an agreement. Lucifer simply shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and mumbling about his idiot brothers under his breath. 

Levi groaned when he finally caught his breath, stupid nosy brothers of his! Whatever! He was alone. He was alone and it was Friday and he finally had Renkatsu Party! Tearing the packaging away he held up his newest prize possession, the lamp light in his room glinting off the game cover. It was inconspicuous cover art, just some cute anime girls and big colorful bubble letters. But this game was the latest and absolute best in simulation games. And not just any simulation game, oh no. No no no. This was a waifu simulating _hentai_ game. Over four hundred different customizable settings, and 35 different personality types, he could literally create his dream girl; _and then have sex with her._

He could practically feel a nosebleed coming on at the thought, and quickly pushed it away for now. First things first, he had to install the game. That wasn’t going to be so bad, right? He had the best set up any shut-in otaku could ask for. SO WHY DID THIS SAY IT WAS GOING TO TAKE SEVERAL HOURS?! Levi’s scream could yet again be heard down the hallway. Asmodeus arched a perfectly shaped brow but decided that worrying about it would give him too many wrinkles so he simply shook his head and went about his nightly skin care routine. 

And so came the waiting game. Levi tried his best to find anything to take his mind off the slowly moving progress bar, but nothing worked! He had put on his favorite season of TSL but couldn’t focus. He tried reading the new issue of _I was a teenage shut in who got sucked into a fantasy novel and now I’m fighting to save the world alongside a group of warriors and by the way I’m apparently the long lost nephew of the king, who saw that coming_ but he ended up rereading the same page six times. Eventually he gave up, and just sat there, watching the progress bar like he could will it to move faster. The demon fell asleep at some point, which was the best thing that could have happened to him because by the time he woke up, the game had finished downloading.

FINALLY! He was grinning like mad as he started the game, first creating an avatar that looked as close to him as he could get. With that out of the way came the important part: creating his waifu. Levi was practically vibrating in his gamer chair as he got to work. First came her body type, tall, slender legs, hourglass curves. Pale, but with some rose to her cheeks, a cute little mouth with red painted lips. He was utterly meticulous. It took him nearly two hours. But when he was done, there she was, staring back at him. Except it wasn’t Ruri-chan. No. It was _her_. With her long, dark, wild hair and expressive grey eyes. Even Levi was shocked that his first waifu creation wasn’t Ruri-chan, it was the damned exchange student! Deep down though, the avatar of envy knew this was what he really wanted. He could always make Ruri-chan later, but he wanted _her_ right now.

Levi had always been so envious of how close his stupid brother Mammon had gotten to her; he was always by her side, pulling her into his stupid schemes. He was always making her laugh with his stupid jokes, always throwing his stupid arm around her shoulder, she would play with his stupid hair when he rested his stupid head in her lap during movie nights. He had even caught them kissing once at the end of a deserted hallway at RAD! Kissing! Levi could never get that close to her. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! IT WASN’T FAIR! 

Well now it was his chance for a change, “Right Henry?!” He looked over at the giant fish tank that took up the wall across from him, and Henry blubbed at him in return, a few bubbles leaving the goldfish’s mouth before he swam away with disinterest, “Exactly!” But first, he had to get his new virtual waifu to fall in love with him before he could give her the virtual D. So, he turned his D.D.D off, plopped himself down in his chair and got to work. Honestly, he had to give it to the game creators, the game itself was expansive, the virtual school was huge, and there was a ton of other girls running around; but he wanted one in particular. 

It took a few hours before she was actually willing to sleep with him, but eventually, his virtual avatar had her exactly where he wanted her. Which happened to be sitting on a desk. And it wasn’t because Levi had fantasized about eventually bending her over a desk at RAD when he was dragged to class, nope. It was just conveniently there. Yep, that was the reason. His avatar was kissing her, and she was kissing back eagerly. Levi had to wonder what it was like to actually kiss her. He bet she was sweet, she was always eating candy with Beel, and he knew that sweet and sour blue demon-berry candy was her favorite. He licked his lips; he could practically taste it. Levi had watched the way she had kissed his stupid brother, simultaneously transfixed on her lips and beside himself that it wasn’t him kissing her against the stone wall of the hallway. 

She kissed with the same passion that she approached every other aspect of her life, and the Avatar of Envy closed his eyes and entertained the fantasy that it really had been him pressing her against that wall. Her fingers in his hair, the taste of demon-berry candy on the tip of his tongue as he slipped his tongue against hers and swallowed the moans coming from her mouth. She would hike a leg up on his waist, and he would run his fingers along the smooth silk of her thigh high stockings, nudging her to wrap both her legs around him. And she would, because she was always so agreeable, and he would carry her into an empty classroom, sitting her down on the table and pressing himself harder between her thighs. 

Already he could feel his erection tenting his pants, and blinking at the glowing monitor he caught his virtual waifu begging him to continue and he groaned. The prompt he was given was for caressing, and he moved one hand to come up under her button up blouse to fondle a perky breast while the other stroked her stocking clad thigh, earning high pitched whines for his effort. He imagined how she would react, if he did unbutton her jacket, push it down her arms and slide a hand up her teal blouse. Maybe she would pull away from his lips to moan his name, arch her back further into his touch to beg for more. She would probably look so beautiful then, with her lips swollen, cheeks flushed and grey eyes heavy with lust, all for him. Her hands would ghost over him, pull him in closer for another breath-taking kiss that he would happily give. He would keep chasing the taste of her mouth as he made short work of the buttons on her blouse, and she would pull it the rest of the way off and unsnap her bra for him, tossing it somewhere into the class room. 

Levi would replace his caresses with his mouth then, licking and sucking on a nipple while he strummed the other with nimble fingers. In his game, he was able to do much of the same, getting her avatar topless and using his tongue on the skin he reveled. Her skin was always so soft, she was always doing beauty routines with Asmo. He bet she tasted good there too. The avatar on screen squealed and moaned, he imagined she would do the same, writhing under him, pressing against his now aching erection. Speaking of, his erection was becoming downright painful now, still trapped in the confines of his pants; but he wasn’t willing to relieve the constriction just yet. Instead he continued to service her first. He wanted her to want him just as badly as he wanted her, first. She would push his coat down his shoulders, unbutton his shirt and nudge him to get that off too, “Levi,” He could practically hear her whine his name, and he drifted a hand down to the bulge in his pants, squeezing it and whimpering, bucking into the touch and pretending it was her working him through his pants. 

He bit his lip, pulling his hand away and instead focusing on the avatar on his screen again, he had gotten the lusty little bar up high enough that he could move on now. There were so many choices, he picked one at random, clicking on whatever his mouse landed on. His in-game avatar took his pants off, and within a moment she was stroking his cock, licking it fervently before slipping it between her lips and sucking. The idea of her actually doing this to him was sending shivers down his spine, and Levi could barely keep his hands from shaking with excitement as he finally pushed his jogger pants down far enough to free his throbbing cock. He groaned at the freedom, the cool air hitting his heated skin causing gooseflesh. In game, the demon watched in near awe as the object of his envious want slipped his avatar’s cock between her perky breasts, pressed them together and began to slide up and down his shaft like that, licking the head every time his avatar thrusted his hips back up. The game allowed him to set a pace for his thrusting, and he moved the bar a little higher to go faster. 

Groaning loudly as he watched, he reached into a desk drawer and grabbed a bottle of lotion, squirting some into his palm and not hesitating to wrap his hand around his erection. He almost yelped at the feeling of the cold lotion but managed to bite it back. Within moments his hand was stroking his length, gripping firmly and wondering just how soft and warm her tits would actually feel around him. The thought had him throbbing in his palm, the tip of his erection weeping. His thumb swiped the beads of precum from the slit, spreading the thick slickness on his head, pretending she was sliding her tongue along the sensitive glans. Panting by now, he’s groaning low in his throat as he matches his strokes to the thrusts of his avatar, still snugly encase within perky breasts, still having the tip sucked on. Levi could picture those big grey eyes looking up at him with her red painted lips wrapped around the blushing head of his cock, still in her uniform skirt and silky stockings. The erotic sight he has conjured has him squirming in is chair and bucking his hips roughly into his palm. 

Levi can barely focus on the game now, but he needs to see what can push his fantasy further. So, he clicks to the next part, which simply says “insert” on the side of the screen. He double clicks on something else without reading it because he rubbed his thumb on that spot right under the head of his dick, picturing her tongue working there instead and his eyes closed as his head fell back and he moaned her name out loud. On his gaming screen, his avatar maneuvered hers onto her stomach, pulled her panties down and pressed himself into her. Her avatar cries out, but he can imagine her gasping his name into the room as he presses himself into her. She was probably so tight. He squeezed his cock, using his other hand to set the speed for his in-game thrusts and moved his hips in time, roughly bucking up into his palm and groaning lowly with every pass. Levi wanted nothing more then to flip her school-girl skirt up and slam her back onto him so he could watch himself disappear into her warmth. He could get in deep, so deep from that angle. 

He wondered how loudly she would moan. He would find that special spot inside of her just to watch her tremble on his cock. Levi arched his back, picturing how she would sob and whimper and toss her hips back into his roughly, wanting to get him as deep as he could go, “Fuck,” He whimpered at the thought, blushing so hard the tips of his ears were burning. He was thrusting into his own tight grip with abandon now, the smooth velvet of his skin gliding through his palm aided more by the constant precum weeping from the slit then the lotion he had used earlier. The mental image of her bent over one of the desks at RAD with her skirt up at her hips, looking back at him with her cheeks flushed while she moaned his name had him beginning to crack. Levi was so close now; he could feel his balls twitch and he was torn between slowing down his strokes and trying to extend this pleasurable moment or just give into it. 

Thinking about how her inner walls would flutter around his thick, rigid length, about how wet and warm she would feel around him while his hips smacked against her perfect ass made the decision for him. Lust hooded eyes kept watching the avatars on screen, speeding the thrusts up in the game and matching them with his own. He was aching for release now, he bet she would edge him on to come, “Levi,” She would whimper, “I need to feel you fill me,” She always knew what to say. Just hearing it in his own mind caused his hips to jolt up, grip tightening a little more, she’d be tighter now on his throbbing length as her own pleasure would have her on the precipice of release. Hell, she’d probably start begging him to make her come too, just like her avatar was doing in the game. Barely able to keep his eyes open now he noticed the two new buttons at the bottom of the screen, one for a female climax and another for the male. Biting his lip, he remembered reading on a forum that after a certain point, hitting the male orgasm would cause them to come together. He was sure that he had passed that point already so he clicked the button.

It was too late anyway; he could feel himself passing that point of no return. Stroking himself quickly, he twisted his hand each time he dragged his hand back up to his head, earning a moan each time, still thrusting roughly to match. Fuck, he couldn’t stop himself from being loud, so he pulled the bottom of his shirt up and shoved it into his mouth to muffle the sounds. Thrusts unfocused now, he just needed one more twist and that was it. The avatars on screen both came, he could barely hear it over the sound of his blood rushing in his ears, but he wasn’t actually paying attention anymore as he threw his head back and moaned around the cloth in is mouth. He came hard, hips spasming and cock twitching as thick ropes of his seed arched up and landed on his exposed chest and abs. Still muffling the noises, he spurted again and again with each thrust until finally he had milked himself dry and was left with a mess on his chest and his stomach. Groaning, he finally let his shirt fall from his mouth and sat there for a minute, trying to catch his breath and come down from the euphoric high, on screen her avatar was being cute and coy about the naughty acts they had just preformed.

Levi was debating how to go about cleaning himself up and had just pulled his shirt over his head when he heard the doorknob to his room jangle. Had he locked the door? OH LORD DIAVOLO HELP HIM HE HADN’T LOCKED THE DOOR! Just as he was about to yell at whoever it was not to come in, the door swung open to reveal the object of his envious lust, standing there with a plate of food, “Levi, fuckin’ hell, you missed like four meals, your already too skinny for……that,” Her grey eyes went wide. His hair was a mess, blush staining his cheeks, his cock was still hanging out of his track pants and there was cum on his pale chest. Levi looked back at her for a moment. His dick was still out. He could feel the cold air on it. And then he screamed. And then she screamed.

He wasn’t sure if he was trying to stop her from seeing his dick, or seeing the avatar of herself on screen, or if he was just trying to push her out of the room, or if he was trying to summon a hole to swallow him up so he could die in peace. But he stood quickly, still screaming, and the ties on his pants got caught on the arm of his chair and he fell over. Levi tumbled over himself and bounced back up a second later, “AHHHH! DON’T LOOK DON’T LOOK DON’T LOOK!” It was very hard not to look when his junk was swinging around like that as he panicked and tried to run over to her and pull his pants back up at the same time.

Mammon appeared from around the corner, running straight for them and already in his demon form at the sound of his human’s screams, “WHAT IS IT?” He had taken his self-made vow to protect her properly after she had died very seriously, after all. Stopping beside her, he turned to look at what she was screaming about and also screamed. More accurately he pointed at Levi’s dick and screamed; then clasped his hands over his human’s eyes so she wouldn’t have to continue looking at it, and slammed Levi’s door shut. 

Levi was left standing there in his room, pants still halfway down his legs. Well. He was never going to be able to show his face outside of his room ever again. So, he did the only thing that he could do in a situation like this and screamed again. Down the hall, still red faced, and still holding the plate of food, she was agreeing with Mammon that they would never speak of this again. Ever. Except….

“Hey, didya think that chick on his screen kinda looked like you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, you have too much time on your hands and you click around enough that you find H-games. And then you think, yeah, this is fic material. I own nothing except that I'm a terrible person for laughing as I wrote the end of this.


End file.
